


Dialogue Choices

by moricad



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Chigasaki Itaru has a Big Dick, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricad/pseuds/moricad
Summary: An event catches the eye of many Mankai Company members: a fairy tale character acting competition at a local amusement park! Some are in it for the fun, some for the money, and Itaru just finds himself swept up in the activity. But while roles are being assigned and actors are getting ready, Itaru  finds something heisinterested in.AKA: Why Little Red Riding Hood Kazunari didn't get skirt rights in his SR card.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Chigasaki Itaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Dialogue Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the beginning of the Fantastic Fairy Tale Event! Spoilers incorporated for how the event starts and some of the character dialogue.
> 
> ~~Why yes, I'll take any crumbs they give me to make canon-compliant smut for my OTP. Why?~~

A few days ago, Itaru walked into Mankai Dormitories to see a flurry of activity among an unusual grouping of residents. Quickly, Kazunari pulled him over and explained the sudden group gathering: they wanted to enter the  _ Embodying Fairy Tale Residents Contest _ , whatever that mouthful meant. Either way, Kazunari’s eyes were twinkling with excitement with every word. The others were excited too, with even Sakyo revved up at the thought of winning some prize money. Itaru had been given some free tickets from work in order to go and give feedback on aspects of the amusement park where it was being held, so he quickly found himself as an essential member to this party.

And then… Itaru had gotten dragged into assigning everybody’s roles for the play.  _ There’s something called the right man for the right job for this kind of thing _ , he remembered telling the group before he was put in charge. Itaru sighed, he didn’t know it would result in so much extra work for himself. It was now on him to make the most optimal choices for the role assignments as well.

He had cast about half the actors cast at this point as he idly watched Kazunari, ideas for his role churning in his head.  _ Kazunari… definitely has a feminine charm to him… _ Itaru’s mind idly wandered.

Before him, Tsumugi was struggling with his new smartphone. “Ehem… and what’s this button again?” His face was the epitome of seriousness. As in, serious confusion. Kazunari gently set a hand on Tsumugi’s shoulder as he leaned over to help him out.

“Yeah, yeah! That’s how you can do a live transmission on Instablam,” Kazunari happily piped up, eyes wide with excitement. Kazunari’s waist was ever so slightly bent over as he helped Tsumugi… and Itaru felt his hands begin to clam up.

“Hurry up with the rest of the casting,” A curt, displeased voice huffed from next to his ear.

Itaru nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see Sakyo beside him. “Sakyo-san…” He played off his surprise with a cool laugh, but Sakyo wasn’t amused. “Do you really intend to follow me around until I finish casting…?” He should have expected as much really. He pulled the same thing on him earlier when he was watching Yuki and Muku after all.

“The cast is essential. There’s prize money at stake you know, so I’ll follow along until either you finish or I have better things to do,” Sakyo stated plainly. He continued with a sigh, “What do you have in mind for Miyoshi?”

_ Kazunari, huh… _ Itaru’s thoughts returned as he watched him laughing at the couch with an awkward Tsumugi. The faint rosiness of his cheeks as he smiled… the slim waist… his thin legs… 

“...Isn’t Kazunari kind of like Little Red Riding Hood?” Itaru’s thoughts slipped easily from his lips.

“Ha? How exactly?” Sakyo’s face slipped into a frown of deep consideration.

Itaru’s mind worked fast as he threw out whatever he could to pass this persuasion check. “Like… how he carefully answers any question asked of him honestly. In a good way, of course.” He pointed over to Tsumugi’s troubles. Itaru continued a little too eagerly, “Red Riding Hood is the same, answering each of the Wolf’s questions. It’s an easy connection to make. Thinking about it this way… I really can’t see Kazunari as anybody but Little Red Riding Hood.”

Sakyo sighed as annoyance creeped into his voice, “It’s that a little too forced?”

_ Persuasion check: Failed…  _ Itaru wasn’t ready to face more scrutiny. He didn’t have any other excuses other than the honest truth: Kazunari was SSR quality pretty and would look elite in a skirt. Thankfully his LUK stat was good today, as Sakyo didn’t push him further and they were able to awkwardly assign the rest of the cast without issues.

This freed Itaru’s schedule up until the day of the event. Hansel garb adorned, extra phone battery pack pocketed, alarm set so that he wouldn’t get yelled at, Itaru was actually ready ahead of schedule. He knew some of the others were still getting ready… so he may as well see what he could do to help. And maybe… get an elusive sneak preview of Kazunari in his costume.

Soon, he found himself knocking on the door to room 202. Kazunari quickly called out that he was still getting ready, so Itaru replied he was here to help if it was needed. Silence until the door cracked open, a bright green eye and a tuft of blonde hair coming into view.

“Okay… but you totes can’t laugh at me Itarun!” Kazunari’s voice seemed shaky and embarrassed from behind the door.

“Sure sure~” Itaru hummed as he was let into the room. Suddenly, he realized the reason for Kazunari’s embarrassment and rosy heat began to beautifully bloom across his own cheeks.

“I mean… Yukki totally gave me the option of pants or a skirt, so I totes thought I’d at least give it a try!” Before him, Kazunari was in his Red Riding Hood costume. A delicate white button up was adorned with a charming black neck bow. A red cape and hood with black lace trim gently rested on top of his head, gently flowing to his shoulders, and then finally cascading downwards to the bottom of his back.

But none of that was the kicker. The true MVP of the game was the dark red skirt around Kazunari’s waist. Black lace gently ruffled out from underneath as it fell gently just above his knees.

“Kazunari…” Itaru’s mouth was suddenly dry. Too dry. He licked his rough lips, eyeing the soft thigh gently exposed above Kazunari’s white knee-high socks.

“I-itarun?” Kazunari’s face began to blossom pink as well, petals branching as far as his ears.  _ He looks so cute… _ Itaru found himself thinking as he moved forward.

“W-what’s going on Itarun…?” Kazunari’s mouth was slightly parted, nervous breaths now escaping from between pink, neatly parted lips.

Itaru couldn’t help himself. Weeks of eyeing Kazunari’s slender build, bantering back with Kazunari’s playful flirting, finding himself more and more aroused at the mere thought of a special Flag Event with the sociable blonde during his down time…

There was only one dialogue option that he could pick from: “Kazunari, you look really sexy.”

_ Ah shit.  _ He really just said that, huh? Itaru wanted to slap his hand over his mouth and apologize for the comment, or at least play it off as a joke. This was totally a time to ALT F4 and reload from the last save point, not to go along with the game’s railroading choices…

Despite his embarrassment, despite his idiocy, his body didn’t listen. It was like he was watching a horrifying, unskippable cutscene unfold before his eyes.

Itaru automatically stepped close to Kazunari, one shaky hand brushed blonde bangs away from wide eyes while his other hand gently landed on his thin waist. Itaru’s brain meanwhile was screaming about his controller being broken and was looking for a spare to stop the impending train wreck.

Itaru pulled Kazunari closer, placing a leg in between his ever so slightly exposed thighs. His hand in Kazunari’s bangs slowly slipped under the large red hood to rest and gently scratch at the back of his neck. Kazunari’s face leaned ever so slightly upwards, his expressive peridot eyes shimmering ever so slightly, pupils dilated with surprise.

“Itarun… are you… teasing me…?” Quiet words stumbled from trembling, pink lips.

The moment of truth. Time to back out… but… was that hope causing Kazunari’s voice to tremble ever so sweetly? Was it anticipation that caused his eyes to glimmer so alluringly? 

_ Fuck it _ . Itaru tilted his head to the side and pulled Kazunari closer. His dehydrated lips met against Kazunari’s soft pink ones as he pulled the blonde’s chest up against his own. First, a nervous, hesitant peck was given, and Kazunari didn’t push him away. Second, a quick lick of the lips as Itaru went in to gently plant against the smooth and inviting smile that now awaited his return.

_ Reciprocation…? _ Itaru peeked out from under his eyelids to see Kazunari’s own closed, eyelashes gently fluttering. Slender arms wrapped around his shoulders as Kazunari began to actively kiss back, his lips now eagerly pressing up against his own.

Itaru couldn’t believe his luck and just had to smile as he pulled away and began to gently kiss down Kazunari’s neck. The blonde giggled happily as he spoke, “Itarun, that totes tickles!” The flush on his face remained though as he gently grinded his hips against Itaru’s thigh in response.

Raid signals shot through Itaru’s head: it was time to take the offensive. He couldn’t stop himself as he swung Kazunari against the nearby wall and began to greedily enter his mouth. Kazunari’s hands wrapped into Itaru’s hair as his tongue danced and pushed against the intruder’s. 

Itaru replanted his thigh in between Kazunari as his hands began to unclasp the closure on Kazunari’s cape. Now free, his hands travelled down the sides of Kazunari’s body until they came to rest on the inviting, warm skin of Kazunari’s exposed thighs. 

Gently, he began kneading at the soft skin and soon Kazunari’s hips began to slowly roll against his thigh, a firmness now present beneath the layers of the skirt. Kazunari moaned softly into their kiss and Itaru felt his remaining inhibitions begin to come undone as his own arousal began to grow.

“Kazunari…” Itaru muttered between needy breaths, allowing a mixture of saliva to fall between them. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he needed something.  _ Anything _ to relieve the built up frustrations growing in his loins.

“Yeah Itarun?” Kazunari took the opportunity to gently pull Itaru’s head back by his hair. Itaru’s knees shook as he moaned. All he could do in response was to move his hands further up to grip at Kazunari’s pliable ass. “What is it~?”

“I need to… let me fuck you,” Itaru whined.

“This is totes inappropes timing!” Kazunari giggled, delicately licking at Itaru’s now exposed neck. “I wouldn’t be able to walk… based off what I’m feeling down below…” To punctuate his sentence, Kazunari’s free hand slid down to rub at Itaru’s member through his costume. 

Itaru hissed and shivered at the contact, grinding needily against the welcoming hand. “Y… your thighs then…” Itaru had never done that before. But… Kazunari’s thighs seemed so soft… so inviting… and he could name a few H-game protagonists who definitely would give it a good review.

Kazunari seemed to be thinking it over as he gently sucked at Itaru’s neck. Itaru felt his face begin to flush as he stared up at the room’s ceiling. Finally, a T1 ranked answer: “Hmmm, okay Itarun~”

Kazunari gently slipped from between Itaru and the wall, as if to show off that he could have left at any time. Itaru never pegged him for a rogue, but he quickly returned with a bottle of lube and slipped back into his faux-vulnerable positioning on Itaru’s leg, proving otherwise.

“You… you’re so hot.” Itaru quickly undid his pants and lubed up his lengthy erection as Kazunari breathily moaned encouragement in Itaru’s ear.

“T-thanks. You’re… uh, bigger than I thought.” Kazunari’s eyes were on Itaru’s cock as he turned around and supported himself against the wall, underwear now down and thighs together. “Totes a good thing I didn’t agree to take it…”

Itaru was no longer paying attention to Kazunari’s commentary as he began to line himself up between Kazunari’s beautifully enticing legs. He slowly began to insert himself and found pleasurable chills dancing up his spine. He shyly adjusted himself downwards as he felt himself gently brush against Kazunari’s balls, and then he felt the gentle fabric of the shirt fluttering around his sensitive head on the other side.

“H… here good?” Itaru wrapped his arms around Kazunari in preparation. A nod was all the signal he needed to begin moving. Itaru bit down on his lip as he began to thrust, the supple skin of Kazunari’s thighs delightfully dragging around his cock. It wasn’t long until he noticed that Kazunari’s breathing was deepening and the back of his neck was flushing beneath the delicate straw strands.

Curiously, he moved a hand from Kazunari’s stomach down to find the blonde’s hand gently rasping against his own member in tandem with the movements of their hips.

“Hey, let me do this,” Itaru whispered between breaths.

“N-no, I got it…” The blonde’s body betrayed his words as his hand simply fell away and began to help steady himself. 

Itaru smiled and quickly got to work, his hips and his hand now truly putting his multitasking skills to the ultimate test. Kazunari began to moan and arch back into Itaru’s body at his touch, giving Itaru the perfect opportunity to plant kisses along his shoulder, working over to his neck.

“Thighs… tighter… please…” Itaru felt himself begin to get close as his dick throbbed with pleasure, the sweat beginning to roll down his brow as Kazunari quickly complied and flexed his legs closer together. As a thank you, he began to stoke Kazunari quicker, the throaty moans and rolling beads of precum signaling that he was close as well.

“I’m… I’m going to… Itaruuuun!” Kazunari yelled out as he came and Itaru’s hand suddenly met with a warm, thick liquid. He continued to stroke Kazunari through his high, the mewling whines and trembling legs helping him near his own climax. He whispered his own platitudes as he shook and sloppily finished between the blonde’s thighs, indiscriminately pumping as he used his clean hand against Kazunari’s stomach to hold him close. 

There they stood together, gasping for breath silently until an alarm rang out from Itaru’s phone.

“Aw shit, we need to be downstairs in five,” Itaru pulled his softening member out from in between Kazunari’s thighs, eyeing the beautiful mess that he left behind as he did so.

“Already?!” Kazunari squeaked, grabbing some wipes from his desk and tossing the packet to Itaru. 

Itaru drew two out, one for his own hand and crotch, then quickly used the second to help Kazunari clean up his thighs. Itaru then turned off his alarm, got his costume back in order, and tried to restyle his hair to hide that he had been a sweaty mess a few moments ago.

“Itaruuuuun, look,” Kazunari whined, and Itaru turned to see the front of the skirt being stretched out in front of him. The stain... wasn't subtle at all. “Totes ruined, Yuki will legit kill me!” Kazunari sighed as he kicked it off, his tight boxer briefs hugging his ass as he went about pulling out the other option he was given- black pants with a large red bow.

Itaru laughed sheepishly, trying not to stare too much. “I’ll figure it out later, it’s my fault after all,” he assured Kazunari, who smiled thankfully knowing he wasn’t in this alone at least.

Within moments, they were dressed and locking up Kazunari’s room behind them. “So Itaruuuun,” Kazunari mused, and Itaru suddenly felt the heat of a persistent status effect burn beneath his clothing. “You go around hitting on dudes in skirts often?”

Itaru turned his head to see Kazunari with a wolfish grin and narrow playful eyes. The complete opposite of the enthusiastic, giggling partner he was with not too long ago.

Time for a dialogue choice: “No, just you.” Itaru smiled charmingly, maintaining eye contact to show the importance of his words.

Kazunari’s eyes widened, eyebrows arched up behind messy bangs. “Wait… all that playful banter… you meant it this whole time?! ...Or are you legit totes messing with me?”

Itaru shyly looked away at the tree billowing in the courtyard. “I mean, I’ve been doing more than playing along with your flirting for the lols if that's what you’re asking.”

Itaru looked over to see Kazunari’s cheeks flushed, the sly tease from earlier at a loss for words; however, the gamer didn’t find himself off any better as he desperately waited for the dialogue box to appear and tell him what to say next. It was easy with choices, but right now he was met with just the nervous beating of his own heart.

Neither of them got to say anything though as Yuki ran out in his Gretel costume, face annoyed. “Elite Swindler! Friendly McExtrovert! We’ve all been ready,  _ so get moving! _ ” He spun his dress as he huffed back to the entrance, too annoyed to look at their faces even a moment longer.

Quickly, the two late-comers ran after him. There would be time to figure this out later, but for now they had an amusement park to get to.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm a multishipper at heart! ...What, I've uploaded 8 kazuita fics in a row? ...And no other pairs? Haha..ha...
> 
> I'll probably work on _a little_ more variety... so for now Bigasaki Dicktaru signing off~


End file.
